And I Quote
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: Duncan and Courtney One-Shot's following a simple quote through each chapter. DxC, DuncanxCourtney. Thank you, everyone, for reading this story, which is finally complete! :D Love to anyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and all that good stuff!
1. Friendship

**Title:** And I Quote  
**Fandom:** Total Drama Island  
**Pairing:** Duncan/Courtney  
**Chapter: **One, Titled 'Friendship'  
**Summary:** At the end of the 7th grade year, Duncan and Courtney have fought a lot. She never would have thought that it meant what it did.

_Friendship is like peeing on yourself- everyone can see it, but only you get the warm feeling that it brings._

Courtney sat in her math class, slowly tapping her pencil on the old worn out wooden desk, with her feet tapping along in rhythm. She gave an impatient glare towards the ticking clock, wondering why the math test had been so short. She could have taken a longer one. At least it would have given her some entertainment. Once she had finished the test in the first five minutes of class, taken three minutes to look over her work and check all her answers, and finished her long book which was half the size of a dictionary, she had sighed, realizing she had just run out of ways to kill the time.

She thought about this long, pathetic seventh grade year. It was completely stupid. She didn't feel as if she'd learned anything more than she had last year, which was ultimately disappointing. The year was almost over and she had no idea what to write about in her 'What I Learned This Year' essay for extra credit. She would probably just make up some crap about square roots or something. Or maybe about how she had learned how to write a block letter, although she had known how to do that for almost four years.

Pretty much everyone in her class was an absolute pain in the neck. She couldn't stand anyone, except Bridgette, who appeared to be the only sane one in the classroom. She then, quite literally, felt a pain in her neck. It kept a steady beat, poking into the skin for the next two seconds, and just when she was going to reach back, she stopped when she heard a voice from behind.

"Hey Princess."

Now there was a real pain in the neck.

Courtney turned around, looking at quite possibly juvenile hall's most often visitor. "What do you want Duncan?" She sighed to herself.

Duncan ran a hand through his short jet black hair, watching her with his steady large teal eyes. "What's shaking babe?" He gave her a large smirk, pulling at his large dog collar that didn't quite fit him yet.

Courtney shrugged. "I'm bored. And don't call me babe." She winced as he cracked his knuckles calmly. "Do you really have to do that?" She whispered, watching as the teacher walked out of the room. He continued cracking his knuckles, giving her a bland stare. He apparently wasn't going to answer.

"You doing anything any school?" He bit his lip, not seeming so calm any more. Courtney didn't take much notice in the sudden mood change; she was too busy wondering about her schedule.

"No." Courtney said bluntly. She didn't have many friends around here, probably just for the fact that she barely talked to anyone. Duncan, on the other hand, had a bunch of friends, and he had ever since he came to the school back in sixth grade. It made Courtney feel, and although she would never admit to anyone (not even herself), a bit jealous of him.

He leaned in on her, his breath heavy on her face. "Wanna walk down to Shell this afternoon?" He said to her carefully.

Courtney and Duncan and always fought. Now he was asking her to walk down to the local gas station? Shell was where _friends _went to get brownies and skittle and large bottles of coke. Not worst enemies. "**You **wanna go with **me **to _Shell_?" She questioned.

He shrugged. "I mean, if you don't wanna go, I get it, but I just thought that maybe since you don't have anything to do, and I don't have anything to do… we could go together. Besides, what are friends for?"

Courtney fidgeted a bit, and then, surprisingly, she smiled and honest, simple smile. "Yeah… sure. We'll go to Shell." She said quietly.

Duncan nodded his head, smiling a little bit as she turned around in her desk, sitting normally again.

Why did she agree to go? She told herself that it was just to kill time and that she had nothing better to do.

But the true reason behind her agreement was because Duncan had called her his _friend_.


	2. Unique

**Title:** And I Quote  
**Fandom:** Total Drama Island  
**Pairing:** Duncan/Courtney, implied Gwen/Trent  
**Chapter: **Two, Titled 'Unique'  
**Summary:** There was a good reason Duncan got a Mohawk. And that reason was love.

_Love makes you do stupid things, crazy things, and insane things._

Duncan and his buddy Trent walked down the halls of B. Howard High talking about a very vital conversation. The girls whom they both had their eyes on (although they would never admit this not even to each other), Courtney and Gwen, were both ogling over some stupid substitute with the funkiest hair anyone had ever seen. "I mean, what makes him so good? Why would anyone want to drool over that freak? They must be demented." Duncan snorted in annoyance as they both watched the two females swoon over Mr. Tompkins.

"Yeah," Trent agreed. Gwen was one of Duncan's friends, which was good. Maybe agreeing with Duncan would make him more appealing to Gwen. In truth, he did not find them to be demented. They were both actually very smart girls. Courtney's grades were superb and Gwen always managed to get a higher percentage than Trent in every class and on every test. But he just nodded with Duncan, who he knew could beat him up in a quick second if he decided to disagree.

"Did you see his hair?" Gwen sighed lightly, pushing her teal and black hair out of her eyes.

"I know," Courtney swooned, holding her hand to her chest and breathing deeply. "He's so hot. She adjusted the collar of her gray knight sweater anxiously unless he came over.

Duncan and Trent walked over to them, as Trent gave Gwen a small wave. He saw her face go red as she wave back.

Duncan put his hand on his chest and began mockingly, "_Oh his hair! He's so hot!" _Trent began to laugh, but stopped when he saw the girls looking at him angrily.

"Ladies." Trent mumbled, stepping back.

Courtney stuck out her tongue at Duncan. "Why do you feel the need to ruin every single moment I'm away from you by showing up?"

Duncan smirked lightly. "Well I'd just like to know what is so **awesome **about Mr. Douche bag's hair." Trent grinned, trying to hold back a laugh, as Duncan knuckled touched him. "Burn!" They both said happily.

Gwen rolled her eyes as Courtney crossed her arms. "In case you didn't notice, his hair is unique." Gwen stated.

"Unlike yours!" Courtney shouted out. It was Gwen and Courtney turn to knuckle touch, saying mockingly, "_BURN!_" They both laughed until tears came to their eyes.

Duncan scowled. "My hair is perfectly fine!" He shouted, glaring at Courtney.

Courtney put her hands on her hips, still laughing a bit with Gwen. "I didn't say your hair was ugly. I _said _that it just wasn't unique." She ran a hand through his hair as Duncan gulped a bit, loving the feeling of her fingers in his hair. "It looks just like Trent's."

Trent's face went red, as he looked to Gwen for support. Gwen just shrugged, saying simply, "Sometimes plain is good too." She looked to Trent with sympathy, as if to tell him that was the most she could put out for protest.

Courtney clicked her tongue, shrugging. "I guess… but I still like Mr. Tompkins hair."

"Oh yeah!" Gwen high fived her as they went on their way. Duncan watched them both walk by, and wondered about it. Was he really plain? Was his hair actually just **simple? **And did Courtney not like that?

Duncan had taken her snarky comment to heart. On that day of their freshman year, he got a large green Mohawk that change how people saw him from then on. Courtney's eyes popped when she saw him. "Why'd you change your hair?" She looked at him simply, not in disgust as he had been afraid of, but in curiosity.

If Duncan had been truthful, he would have said the real reason that day: "Because loving you sometimes makes me do stupid things."

But instead, he had merely eyed her intensely and said, "Because it's _unique._"


	3. Mature

**Title:** And I Quote  
**Fandom:** Total Drama Island  
**Pairing:** Duncan/Courtney  
**Chapter: **Three, Titled 'Mature'  
**Summary:** Duncan never really planned on growing up- but he found he actually wanted to when Courtney came along.

_Growing old is mandatory; growing up is optional. –Chili Davis_

Another year. The eighteenth year. Duncan couldn't believe he was that old. Eighteen, and- SURPRISE! You're an adult. You have more responsibilities. You have to consider that you're a child any more.

Yet Duncan Montgomery was wasting away, drinking his fifth…? No, fifteenth bottle of the night, with his best friends cheering at his side. Geoff suddenly went with a huge bottle and down it in seconds. "Chug, chug, chug!" Went the audience of close friends, roaring through the halls of Duncan's large house. Hey- it was his last day there, might as well trash it.

He was so drunk he could hardly see straight, yet only think clearly. He had a hit of something earlier at the party, something that he was sure he had at least six times before. This was his birthday party. And he loved every minute of it.

He heard something break, but he could care less. He was out of his parents claws. That was all he had wanted for years, since he was small. He shook his head and began singing the song 'We are family' with no rhythm and he got most of the words wrong. But he was so happy. He was so happy.

He was even happier when he heard a familiar voice. "Duncan! Are you okay?" He smiled widely, laughing as he saw her pretty little face.

"Court- *hiccup* -Curly! My Princesses…" He slurred, falling into her arms. She held him up steadily, almost falling back due to the fact that he was a bit heavier than her. "I did not. Not. Uh, know that Princess was comin'!"

She shook her head, looking at him sadly. "You are in no shape to party."

"I AM in shape to have s-sex babe." He pointed lazily down to his pants, making Courtney blush bright red. "I love's you." He smiled at her as her tried to kiss her.

"Oh no beer breath." She backed away from her boyfriend, slinging his arm over her shoulder. "Is it okay if we leave your house?" She spoke softly.

"Mmm…" He grabbed onto her, smelling her. "You smell goooooooood…"

She sighed. "Oh Duncan."

As they headed out of the house, Duncan giggled widely. "You have **six **freckles. **SIX DAMN FRECKLES! SIX!**" He yelled, poking her nose.

"Duncan, quiet." She looked to him, scowling. "I thought you promised not to get like this again."

He smiled. "Whoopsies!"

She dragged him into her car, as he shouted, "I call shotgun!" She strapped on his seat belt and looked to him. "I thought being eighteen might make you more mature."

He shook his head. "No… maturity izz for dickheads. Being wise is for me, me, me!."

Courtney scoffed, starting the car and putting it in drive. "Does getting totally wasted make you wiser."

"Well," he mused. "I don't know. But you're here."

"Huh?" Courtney said, watching him through the corner of her eye. Duncan drunk was a hazard- it was when he was most likely to do something that would land him in jail or in the hospital- or both.

"You're here, and now I'm wise." He nodded to her, holding her hand. "I wanna goes to sleep now."

Courtney smiled lightly at him. "Okay."

Courtney never really did understand what he meant that night. But if Duncan had been sober, he would have been able to explain what he said better: When she was with him, it made him want to be the best he could be.

Because she made him want to be _mature._


	4. Jealous

**Title:** And I Quote  
**Fandom:** Total Drama Island  
**Pairing:** Duncan/Courtney  
**Chapter: **Four, Titled 'Jealous'  
**Summary:** Duncan and Courtney wish to say the same thing to each other, but somehow, Duncan's jealousy says it so their lips don't have to.

_He that is not jealous is not in love. –St. Augustine_

Duncan did not like it when Courtney hung out with other guys. It made him feel hurt. It made him want to break something. A toothpick, a vase, maybe a bone… All the same, he hated it when Courtney was not with him and with someone else.

But Courtney wasn't his. No matter how much he wanted her to be, she wasn't. He hadn't been able to get through to her yet. The eight grade dance was his plan. He wanted to ask her if she wanted to go with him. And then he had freaked out, waited until the last minute, when she had a date. Now he sat here, with so many feelings inside him it ached.

He was so scared that she would say no. They hadn't really been the best of friends, and they hadn't been very kind to each other. But he wanted her so bad. He watched her dance with Justin and envied him so much. How much he wanted to hold her close like that, how he wanted to be able to smell her and look closely into her tired onyx eyes.

He chipped his pocket knife into the punch table some more. When he looked down, he saw that he had pretty much totaled the side of the wooden table, but he didn't care.

Bridgette walked over to the punch table, looking at Duncan. "Why didn't you ask her?" She dropped the ladle into the punch bowl, slowly pouring, her green eyes watching Duncan under her long blonde locks.

"Because I didn't want to go with her." He lied. He looked over to his date, Heather, who was complaining to her minions, Beth and Lindsay, about her parents and how they only let her rent the small limo.

Bridgette sighed. "Well, I think she wanted to go with you." She walked away from the table, leaving Duncan behind to wallow.

After Duncan was sure that Bridgette was far away, he took out a small bottle and poured it into the punch bowl. He sighed. The first time he was to spike a punch, and he was miserable. He had anticipated on having Courtney beside him, telling him how bad it was and how she was never going to drink any punch at one of his parties ever. Then she would go on about trust and boundaries and Duncan would be happy.

But that wasn't how it was.

Then he saw that Courtney was coming over to the table. He looked at the punch, then to her. He almost screamed in horror.

Courtney, in all her beauty, swayed in her long white dress, with her hair in beautiful curls strolling down her face. She came over and giggled. "Nice tux." Duncan looked down at his black tux, smirking a bit.

"Thanks Princess. Nice dress." Her cheeks went a bit red as she went for the punch bowl. Duncan's hand stopped her. "H-hey… do you wanna dance?" He couldn't believe he had just said that. Why not just say, "Courtney, I spiked the punch, don't drink it?"

She looked down at Duncan's hand on hers and felt a tingling in her palm. "Sure…" She said. It was funny, because right then and there, a slow song came on. They both looked to each other with meek smiles on their faces.

Duncan slowly put one of his hands on waist, and then, they danced. Duncan felt elated, and then he realized something. He thought about it, and then he looked at her. He wished he could say it out loud. _I love you. _He tried opening his mouth, but he couldn't. _Courtney, I love you! _Nothing.

Courtney just looked at Duncan, kind of happy. She was happy because of Duncan's envious looks toward Justin earlier. Because he was looking at her like she should be his.

She tried to say it. _I think I might love you. _But they didn't even go out yet. They were never boyfriend and girlfriend. How could she say that? _But I do. I love you Duncan! I love you! _She couldn't say it. It wouldn't leave her lips.

They stood there, looking at each other with large eyes.

Courtney knew that maybe Duncan didn't love her, but he felt something for her. Because if she was right, people only look at people like that when they like them.

Because Duncan gave Justin death glares across the room, she knew he liked her.

Because he was _jealous._


	5. Wonder

**Title:** And I Quote  
**Fandom:** Total Drama Island  
**Pairing:** Duncan/Courtney  
**Chapter: **Five, Titled 'Wonder'  
**Summary:** Duncan and Courtney were friends, before something completely ruined it. Still, they both had to wonder what really happened, and not what seemed to.

_Sometimes we wonder if maybe they did it out of love._

Courtney was the most well behaved first grader you would probably ever meet. She always did her homework and class work, did extra credit, participated by always raising her hand, and never interrupted a teacher or a student when they were talking. She was what every teacher loved. She was the ideal student down to a t.

That was why no one, not even some of the other students, could grasp the reality that was her best friend.

Duncan was the most unruly first grader ever to attend that unlucky school. He always came in with the excuse that his mother had eaten his homework, he brought his pet rat in his pocket to school on a regular basis, and he always had some snarky remark to shout out during class. He was every teacher's worst nightmare.

Yet Duncan and Courtney were best friends.

It didn't really make all much sense to anybody, most especially their parents. Courtney's parents wondered where they went wrong, while Duncan's parents praised the lord for making things go right again. How could they be friends, people would wonder?

Duncan had started as a new kid that first grade year, but Courtney had been there since kindergarten. She was the queen of hop scotch, and had a record of being able to do the big kid hopscotch in less than 5 seconds. Duncan had challenged her and lost. Duncan then challenged her to jump roping, in which he won. Things went on like that for a while, before they both just started hanging out and having fun. Competition was what brought them together.

It was also what ripped them apart.

It was recess and everything was pretty normal- Owen broke another swing set by sitting on it, Heather kicked sand in smaller kids faces, Trent and Geoff were playing jacks, with Trent only seeming to be able to pick up nine, and Courtney was sitting to the side, doing some extra credit for her English class.

"You used you're when you referring to…" She scribbled down her answers quickly, but slowed down when she remembered that good penmanship was everything.

Duncan came out of detention in a worse mood than usual- much worse. He was mad at his Dad for not showing up at the school play yesterday; even though he didn't get the leading roll, he still wanted him to be there. He was mad at his mom for not even caring that he had gotten a B+ on his science test for the first time. He wanted attention, and being good wasn't getting him anywhere. He had wondered before, and came to a decision.

He didn't want to do it, but he wanted his parents to notice him like they noticed his big brother, Damon, and how they always talked to him and loved him. That's what he wanted. And this was one of the only ways to get it.

He headed over to his best friend, Courtney, and came from behind. He took out a pair of scissors, and took her long ponytail in his hand. Before he could stop himself, he cut it.

Courtney felt a tug from behind, and she turned, looking towards her best friend with a smile. She then saw what was in his hand- scissors, and a long lock of brown hair. She felt for her ponytail on the back of her head but couldn't find it.

She looked to him in horror, and then, surprisingly to them both, she started crying. She didn't know why, but it hurt. Not because her hair was gone, but because of who had done it.

He watched as small tears strolled down her face, and other kids came to look at the scene. What a sight it was! Best friend, beside each other, one with scissors and Courtney's hair, and now a short haired girl tearing up violently.

"Hey Princess…" Duncan said, regretting his previous actions, trying to calm her.

Courtney hated crying. She hated feeling weak. Some part of her felt that Duncan had won some competition. She wouldn't have that. She wouldn't have him making a fool out of her without some payback.

She then stood up, her eyes red and blood shot. "I hate you!" She yelled, her voice cracking. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you Duncan!" She sobbed into her hands, not believing what she said. But she kept at it, because she was so mad, she could hurt him. "I hate you, I hate you…"

Duncan looked hurt, as he looked around at the other kids watching with wondering eyes. He shook his head, and then, he ran away. What had he done?

And that was the end of their friendship.

Courtney came home that day, looked in the mirror, and decided she liked the short look. So it stayed that way.

Even though she never really told him she forgave him, she did. She could never figure out why he did it though.

Duncan couldn't figure out why she had kept her hair short. She never let it grow long again, and he never knew why.

They both guessed they would always have to _wonder._


	6. Hug

**Title:** And I Quote  
**Fandom:** Total Drama Island  
**Pairing:** Duncan/Courtney  
**Chapter: **Six, Titled 'Hug'  
**Summary:** Courtney has been humiliated, and it seems like no one cares. But sometimes people come along and surprise with what they really feel.

_You can't wrap love in a box, but you can wrap a person in a hug. ~Author Unknown_

"Unbelievable!" Courtney pressed her mittens deep in her coat pockets, her nose red due to the cold. She pulled the raven faired girl closer, needed to vent. "He's just… ugh!" She wiped her nose on her sleeve, trying to convince herself that the water on her cheeks was just snowflakes after melting.

Courtney couldn't believe she had sunk so low. So low, it was lower than low- it was _Heather. _She was so upset; she had to complain to the bitchiest girl in school. She was so hurt that she had to go to her last resort. She was so **not **over it. Not that she wasn't over him- she hated him already. She wasn't over how he- the hottest kid in school, most influential guy- had dumped her in front of the whole senior class.

But now even Heather was seemingly annoyed with the complaints and sobs. Probably because Courtney wasn't spilling, she wasn't giving her anymore juicy details that Heather could spread. "Um, yeah, well, Courtney? I got to go home… now." Heather hopped in her car, and before Courtney could ask if she could have a ride, _ZOOM!- _even Heather couldn't stand her.

Courtney looked down at her feet and sighed, and then realized that wasn't a good idea. It was true- they weren't snowflakes, they would never be. They were pure betrayal, the truest of humiliation pouring down her cheeks in a waterfall of self pity. She shook her head as she sunk deep down into the snow. She was pathetic. She was-

Someone was here. She could hear the faint crunch of snow shoes and the pant of warm breath in the air.

She didn't lift her head. She just kept crying. She didn't even care if anyone saw her. It was so stupid to care anymore. Because if someone thought she was dumb for crying, or immature for still being sad, it didn't matter. She hated him, she HATED him, and everyone should know it.

"Are you OK?"

Courtney's eyes lit up. Not him, not him.

She looked up, and relief washed over her. Not him. But him.

Duncan has always had large teal eyes, and Courtney didn't really like it when he looked at her. They seemed to just suck you in- and you couldn't look away. Every time he looked at her, she felt so self conscious. He was doing that now. And she felt more self conscious than ever. "Don't look at me. **Please**." Her voice wavered as she sobbed.

Duncan winced. He didn't like that she was crying. It hurt. Because the whole truth was that Duncan liked Courtney, and he had seen her face when Justin dumped her earlier. She had actually looked towards Duncan, as if shouting for help. She looked at everybody, but her eyes were on him for too long. She had tried to hold those large eyes that sucked you in and tried to hide inside of them- so no one would have to see her during her most embarrassing moment.

He just shrugged. "I like looking at you. You're pretty." He didn't realize that saying things like that made Courtney's heart leap. He was straight out with her. He had liked her for so long; it pained him to keep it all inside.

"I'm so pathetic." She mumbled, looking at him now. She hated how he was watching her, so focused on her, like he actually cared. The problem was that she knew he probably did, and that he felt sorry for her, and she hated him feeling sorry for her. She had held herself so high for so long and was raised to feel sorry for people like him, who had died there hair and gotten a Mohawk and created such a bad reputation for themselves, but she admired him so much. He was so calm, and cool, and he wasn't so pathetic like her. "I hate him. God, I hate him."

Duncan hated this sappy talk. But it was Courtney. And Courtney wasn't usually sappy. So for her to be sad, to be sobbing- it was real. He hated feeling sorry for her, for feeling anything. But he did, and it was just pure instinct to drop his back pack, sit down beside her and wrap his arms around her slender body and hold her.

This was only the fifth hug Duncan had yet to give to a girl before (excluding all the stupid and pointless man hugs that guys give each other when the team scores a touchdown or when you make a successful and awesome prank). The first was to his mom, second to his sister, next two to his mom, and the fourth to his grandmother. He didn't hug girls he dated. He hugged girls he cared about. So he guessed that this must finally state the undeniable truth that had haunted him for much too long- that he cared about Courtney. _Crap._

Courtney felt shocked, but she suddenly found that she was hugging back. They just sat like that for awhile, and it felt good to hold onto someone, to feel something other than the hurt that pained her. It felt good for just a little bit to be wrapped in someone's arms, with all the sad and lonely thoughts away, and to be forever embraced in a _hug_.


	7. Broken

**Title:** And I Quote  
**Fandom:** Total Drama Island  
**Pairing:** Duncan/Courtney  
**Chapter: **Seven, Titled 'Broken'  
**Summary:** They've been fighting for a long time, but this is a whole different story. Now, nothing's alright.

_Better a broken promise than none at all.__  
__-__**Mark Twain**_

"_Wake up, you asshole. Wake up now."_

_Wake up, Duncan. Can't you feel it? Something's wrong._

He could feel it, but he didn't care. His head was pounding, and he recognized the feeling instantly. Hangover. Damn.

"Duncan, please wake up. Please."

"…Shh…" He slurred, his eyes glued shut.

He felt something smack his arm. "I won't 'shh', you fucking dillhole! Wake up… or-or I'll… I'm going to kick your ass Duncan! Please, just wake up…" She was whining, on the verge of crying. Probably the girlfriend coming back to claim him. Probably coming back crying, oh lord, a repeat of before.

But then he felt a smack on his arm. Then his chest. Then- oh shit- she was kicking! "Get off of me!" He yelled, and he heard her whimper. He sighed and decided he had to get up.

Finally opening his eyes, he saw something was wrong. Something was very wrong. That **was not his girlfriend**, he was **naked** and only covered with a blanket, and dammit, **this was his bed.**

Fuck.

For once, Courtney had won. She could see it in his eyes. Congrats, Court, you startled Duncan. She wasn't sure this counted though. She was wrapped up in a blanket, she didn't know where her clothes had run off to, and what she saw on the floor just made her want to hit him. Again and again, over and over.

Duncan looked at her, his head still pounding, and he couldn't really move. "Did we…"

"Yes Duncan. We did. We had sex, we had our fun, and this is what I woke up to in the morning. A broken condom." She pointed to the floor, and he arched an eyebrow. That was a condom, and yes, it was broken. And even with his hung-over brain he knew what that meant.

"So… your pregnant?" Wait. It sounded that much more wrong when he said it aloud. Duncan had never once not succeeded with protection. Every time he had sex, this never happened. Apparently, this had never happened to Courtney either.

"Yes, yes, oh hell yes!" She starting crying, her eyes big. "I might be pregnant Duncan. Your girlfriend- oh, wait, I mean, your ex, now- is probably going to kick my ass. I'm never going to college, never getting a job, my parents will kick me out and I'll be homeless." She clutched onto his arms, practically sobbing now.

"Courtney, we can-"

"And you're probably just gonna go, all men do, and leave me with this baby. And my parents are going to want an abortion." She took in a deep shaky breath, continuing. "And I'll say no, because I'm not sure I could do that, and everyone in my family will hate me, and I'll be alone. God, Duncan, I hate you."

He raised his eyebrows. "You can't just blame all this on me! You had sex too, and you helped me break that goddamn condom. It's a wonder that we were drunk and still able to put one on." Duncan was yelling now. _Don't get mad, don't get mad. _

He turned away from her, while she was still crying. "Courtney, if you keep crying, I can't calm down, and that's not good. You don't want me angry."

Courtney scrunched up her face. "I don't give a shit if you're angry Duncan, I'm pregnant. God, I HATE you!" She yelled, obviously flustered. "You're so stupid."

Duncan whipped his head around to look at her, as he pushed her back in anger. She fell on the bed, hard, and looked up at him shocked and scared. Out of everything that had happened, Duncan pushing her like that was what made her shiver.

Duncan was fuming, his whole body shaking. He suddenly stopped, his eyes closing. Courtney didn't dare move. For the first time in life, she did fear Duncan. "Duncan… I- I…"

Duncan eyes suddenly snapped open, confused and sad. "I'm so sorry. I… I didn't mean to." He shook his head, not meeting her eyes. "I'm sorry, okay?"

Courtney nodded slowly, wondering what had just happened.

Duncan nodded along with her, sitting down next to her on the bed. "We'll work this out, okay?" He turned and saw Courtney staring at him intently, not responding. "You might not even be pregnant, alright? We can't hope for the worst, or we'll go crazy. We'll panic when there's a need to, okay?"

Courtney again nodded, getting closer to him. As soon as he put out his arms, she fell into him. "I'm just… I'm worried, Duncan. What if I do have a baby? I'm not ready for that." She held back her tears, silently sniffing, taking in his smell, of cigarettes and cinnamon.

He rubbed small circles in her back, his eyes staring down at the broken condom on the floor. He didn't know what he would do if Courtney _really was_ pregnant. He just didn't know. Maybe he would run, maybe he would stay. Maybe he would try to run but not know where to go. He just didn't know.

But Courtney was in shambles right now. She was broken, broken down to the core. He had to pretend, for now, that he did know.

"Everything's alright."

But, oh, nothing was. Duncan knew it, she knew it. But it was better for now to just pretend that this wasn't happening.

It was better to just pretend that everything was alright. But what if really, their world was _broken?_

A/N: I'm sorry if you didn't understand that, but I thought it would be good to throw an angsty chapter in this series.

I'm sorry for not updating in while, but I'll try! :D

OK, well, thank you for reading!


	8. Love

**Title:** And I Quote  
**Fandom:** Total Drama Island  
**Pairing:** Duncan/Courtney  
**Chapter: **Eight, Titled 'Love'  
**Summary:** Courtney just won't say it, but Bridgette has to remind her about one important fact.

_The hardest thing about love is admitting it to yourself._

_-Unknown_

"I do not love him!"

"Yeah, you do."

I stuck my tongue out at the blonde, eyes mad. "Why do you think that?" I said innocently. "Where's your proof?" I stuck another piece of popcorn in my mouth, chewing slowly, waiting for her answer.

"Well, let's see…" She began counting on her fingers, "Exhibit A- you guys have kissed about 40 million times." She smirked at me, giggling as my face went red.

"Go on." I said. I didn't love him just from a couple of kisses.

Bridgette smiled. "He always calls you princess, and you don't even care anymore. You enjoy the pet name!" She pointed a finger at me. "You're guilty."

"Keep going." I wasn't letting this go that easily.

"The way you act around him. You blush, and you guys understand each other, and you still have that stupid skull." She gestured to the wooden skull sitting on my desk.

"It's not stupid." I said defensively. "And what does it matter if I kept the skull?"

"You've kept it for two whole years, and you always get all weird when someone knocks it over." Bridgette shivered. "Like that one time I did it."

Yeah, Bridgette hadn't been allowed in my room for two weeks then.

"Well, what's love got to do with any of that?" I bit my lip. "I mean, it's nothing."

"It's not nothing." Bridgette mused. "You know it's more."

"Well… it's not love." I didn't like this conversation. It made me all squirmy inside.

"What is it then?"

That was a hard question. I didn't really know how to answer it. "Um… psychical attraction?" Oh, yeah right. I didn't love Duncan; I just loved his killer abs and awesome ass. What a lie. We all knew that Duncan was hot (we don't say it to his cocky face though), but it took a lot more for me to like someone.

"You said he's sweet." The surfer said quietly. "He carved you a skull." She narrowed her eyes. "He'd do anything for you." She tapped her fingers on the rug, looking back at the television screen. "And you still don't love him?"

I looked at the TV screen long and hard, not even knowing what the program was. I stuffed my face in a pillow. "Can we please not talk about Bridge?" I could almost feel her glaring at me. "Please?" I squeaked.

She sighed, exhausted. "Alright. Have it your way."

We both watched the movie silently. When it was over, we went back to regular TV, half-way watching Paula Dean's Home Cooking.

I fidgeted in my silk pajamas, a squirmy feeling inside me. "I don't love him." I whispered.

Bridgette sighed. "He loves you though."

A/N: I found this in one of my old, old, OLD computer files and thought, aww, I should put it up. I'm sorry if it's crappy. I wrote it when I was eleven. :D AKA back when I was so obsessed with DxC I would die for them… oh wait. Nothing's changed :P

Thanks for reading!


	9. Dead

**Title:** And I Quote  
**Fandom:** Total Drama Island  
**Pairing:** Duncan/Courtney  
**Chapter: **Nine, Titled 'Dead'  
**Summary:** She never meant it, and he has the biggest regrets. Sometimes things hurt so much it brings us to the brink of insanity.

_**It's hard to answer the question "what's wrong" when nothings right.**_

_**-**_Unknown

**Duncan:**

And I still wake up in a cold sweat.

_Will you please forgive me?_

Every time, it hits me harder. Deeper. And I wonder how I let myself get so caught up in what I knew wouldn't work from the beginning.

Even as I run my fingers through my Mohawk- as you may remember, it was the best way to calm me down- I know that I'm going to have to dream sometime. But I don't want to dream, because nothing is freaking real anymore, and it's my entire fault. Courtney, I'm sorry.

_No._

_And I don't ever want to see you again._

And then, all of a sudden, I'm hyperventilating, and I'm spiraling downward- if you can get any lower compared to what I've already sunk to (I call it 'pathetic').

It seems like hours, but I know it's only a few minutes. I've decided.

I really, really wish I was dead. Believe me, Courtney, I'm not lying.

"Omigosh! Someone help- someone help!"

And I finally let myself sleep. And I dream of you. And you know what?

I don't even fucking care.

I dream of you forever and ever, at least that's how it feels. I see you cry and I let myself feel all that pain and I'm glad that it stings. It burns, god dammit, and I don't care. Because it's you- no, it's not even you- but it's the closest I'm gonna get.

And when I wake up, I'm sure I'm dead, I'm sure of it.

Because Courtney, you're close to me, and you're sitting right beside me, and I fall back asleep again. Because I'm afraid that this heaven is going to turn to hell, quick. Because there is no way I can be accepted in God's arms after everything I did.

~/*\~

**Courtney:**

I got a call from the hospital that you were dying. You were dying, Duncan. Last week, you had cheated on me. Two days ago, you had asked me to take you back. And now you were dying.

What a week, right?

How could you stand in the middle of the road, Duncan? The doctor says that you think it's been a year since you saw me.

It's been two days.

You almost drank yourself to death. You stood in the middle of the road and prayed for death.

You scared the shit out of me.

You keep waking up and falling back asleep, and you keep looking at me like I'm not even there.

I didn't mean it when I said I never wanted to see you again, I just… I don't know. You can't die on me. Not yet.

You keep looking up at the ceiling, mumbling little things I can't make out. But the thing you say most is that you wish you were _dead_.

A/N: We're doing the whole 'suicide prevention' thing at our school, and I just thought that I should say that it's never a good idea. You need to tell someone immediately, and if you know someone who seems to be depressed or is having suicidal thoughts, you need to tell someone ASAP and get them help. It just makes me really sad to think that anyone would feel this way.

This was the first chapter that I've ever done two POV's, but I just thought it would be cool to get out of my comfort zone. –breaks out of bubble that says 'comfort zone' on the outside- Thank god. It was burning up in there. :D

Thanks for reading!


	10. Remember

**Title:** And I Quote  
**Fandom:** Total Drama Island  
**Pairing:** Duncan/Courtney  
**Chapter: **The last, Titled 'Remember'  
**Summary:** It was time to leave, time to get out. She never knew it was about time she started to remember.

"_What is human life? The first third a good time; the rest __remembering__ about it__"_

_-_**Mark Twain**

I was not the prettiest girl here. I was not the best dressed girl here. But, oh, thank god- I was the most sober. But, oh, dear god- my ride was the _least _sober.

"Bridgette, who knew you were such a party girl! CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!"

What the hell was wrong with people?

I ran through the crowd, bumping people- scowling, putting on a bitch face, but god, I wasn't in a bitch mood. I was just tired, and I wanted to go home. I hated this stupid party.

I heard the sound of fabric ripping, and I suddenly burst into tears as I looked down at my dress. My favorite dress.

I felt a hand wrap around my waist, and before I could try to push them away, they spoke: "The offer for a ride home is still here." I put my head to his chest and nodded, too embarrassed because of crying to look him in the face.

He didn't seem to mind. As we stepped out of the crowd and into the night air, I let it hit me as small sprinkles of rain stung my cheeks. Maybe it would wash away the mascara that I knew must have run down like a black spider web across my face.

"I'm sober, just to let you know. I know you're going to ask that sometime." He clicked the button on his car keys, sliding me into the passenger seat and walking around to settle into his own. He turned on the car but didn't drive, and for a long time we just sat there.

"Thank you." I turned to face him, and he gave me a weak smile. Looking at his face for the first time, I felt my face flush- how come he could still make me do that?

"Yeah. I just... please stop crying." I saw him squirming. I remembered how uncomfortable he could get sometimes. I wiped them away, and I saw him calm down. He took in a breath, a cocky smile spreading across his face.

"It's nice to see you Princess."

He let his hand intertwine with mine, and I found myself realizing how familiar it all was. How easy it was to recognize me with him, how much I could _remember_.

A/N: **This was officially the last chapter of 'And I Quote'!** I feel like it did a pretty good job, and it had some key points in DxC. This last chapter was probably my favorite… my favorite used to be chapter 3, then it was chapter 5, I don't know.

But anyways, guys, thanks for sticking with this story although it was a bit cliché (I'm truly sorry for that), but really, thanks :D

Thanks for reading, everyone!

-Cereal :D


End file.
